Sanae Kochiya (Touhou)
The shrine maiden of the Moriya Shrine, by virtue of being a distant descendant of one of the two goddesses that resides in it, and the fifth Looper to Awaken in Gensokyo. Personality To put things quite bluntly, Sanae is a kind of a dork. Due to being the descendent of a goddess, the shrine maiden is quite confident in what she is capable of doing. When combined with how energetic and dutiful she is, this often leads to her getting stuck in quite a few sticky situations, more often than not because she got carried away with something. Due to being one of the few beings in Gensokyo to have come from outside of the Hakurei Border, Sanae is more adept at technological things than most other people there, even if the other Loopers have become rather adept at the subject themselves. This is where her dorkiness really comes into play, with her willing to talk about such things even when nobody else is around who understands it. Powers and Abilities Being the descendent of a goddess, Sanae has inherited one major ability, althought it is actually rather lackluster compared to some of the other things that exist in the Loops. *'Miracles': The power that she gained from her bloodline, the miracles that she can produce are really only things that are unlikely to have happened otherwise, and is actually rather unremarkable when considering the fact that she has to prepare for a longer amount of time depending on just how rare of an occurrence the miracle in question is. * Shrine Maiden: Sanae is able to otherwise access the powers of both Suwako and Kanako, although it is a skill that is only really useful within Gensokyo. *'Danmaku': As with all beings in Gensokyo, Sanae is rather adept at the art of fighting using bullet curtains, with it being the main way that conflicts are resolved within Gensokyo. *'Flight': The ability to move throughout the air with very little difficulty, which is one that just about everyone in Gensokyo shares. *'Hogwarts Magic': Having been dropped in the magic school enough times because of the shenenigans that Remilia pulls, Sanae has begun to pick up the magic that they teach there, even if she does not make the most use out of it. *'Subspace Pocket' Relationship With Other Loopers Reimu Hakurei: Being a competing shrine maiden, Sanae has a sort of friendly rivalry with Reimu, although the two have started to put it behind them due to at least one of them having Looped into the role of something other than a shrine maiden at least once. Marisa Kirisame: The two have had very little reason to interact much in the baseline, but they get on well enough. Remilia Scarlet: Sanae is stated as not getting along with Remilia very well, having joined the other three Loopers in berating her for causing as much trouble as she had been, although the exact reason for this is thus far unknown. Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Gensokyo